


A sick skeleton

by Salvira



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sick Red, meantions of Blue, mentions of throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvira/pseuds/Salvira
Summary: This is a gift for a friend that is currently not feeling that great and need some fluff.Hope you feel better soon <3It´s short but didn´t want to drag it out and make it sappy.So Sans is taking care of his "bonefriend" Red that´s sick.





	A sick skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Skipping the accent Red has as I´m not used to writing it and has no reference to how that accent is spoken.

A skeleton usually don´t get sick, there´s nothing inside them that can get infected as they´re only bones connected with magic, yet Red were clinging to the toilet like his life depended on it. His nonexistent stomach had done flips since he woke up this morning and he sure were glad that he had made it to the bathroom before he had coughed up excessive magic. The sight of the red magic in the bowl of the porcelain throne only spurred on another big flip of his stomach and the nauseous feeling crashed into him like a big wave; the taste that filled his mouth had him gagging and dry heaving. There was a knock on the bathroom door before it was opened slowly as his worried _“bonefriend”_ walked into the room with arms full of water bottles, salted crackers and bottles that looked like they contained some green sludge. Sans cold hand was gently pressed to Red´s forehead as if to check his temperature before it left and Red felt Sans rubbing his back soothingly.

**“ Do you think you can hold down some water? Or do you want to try the drink Blue gave us?”** Sans asked while looking over one of the bottles of green sludge while still rubbing Red´s back.

Red groaned and shuddered slightly at the thought of digesting anything Blue had made; sure his cooking had gotten better but it still needed a lot of improvement. Being curious what the green sludge actually was Sans unscrewed the cap of one of the bottles and sniffed; it had a weird scent that was a mix between mint and something more spicy. Sighing Sans took an experimental sip of the sludge to get a better idea of what it could be before he would try to give it to Red and were shocked when the taste wasn’t that bad; it reminded him of a mint chocolate cake that Frisk had made them last Christmas. What had him really surprised though was the warm feeling he got emanating from his core as the taste went away, he knew the feeling well and it had been a long time since he had a taste of it himself. The feeling explained the green color of the sludge and a small grin formed on his skull; Blue had put green magic, healing magic, into the mixture when he made it perhaps anticipating it only being tested when someone wasn´t okay.

**“ I know you´re not the number one fan of Blue´s cooking but you have to try this”** , Sans said as he put the bottle aside to instead try and gently move Red away from the toilet.

**“ No way I´m trying that! It looks like liquid mold and you can´t fool me that it´s safe to drink!”** Red were struggling to get away from being held against Sans ribcage but all the puking had drained him of energy and it were a losing battle for the edgier skeleton.

Sans knew that getting Red to drink it wasn´t going to be easy but he knew that Red would feel better if he could just stop being a baby and try it. A plan was quickly forming in Sans skull and before he had really thought it through Sans took a big swig from the bottle before pressing his own teeth against Red´s. Red being in shock of the action, especially as who the hell would want to kiss someone that just a few minutes before had been throwing up, parted his teeth slightly in the kiss and swallowed the thick liquid that seeped from Sans teeth. Realizing a bit too late what Sans were doing Red pulled away sending a angry glare towards Sans; a dirty trick to get him to drink something that probably is going to make him feel even more sick! _But hey…_ The taste wasn´t that bad and Red felt his insides getting warm; his nausea wasn´t as bad anymore! Sans just sat there with a smug grin on his skull as he saw Red realizing slowly what that green sludge was meant to be and held the opened bottle close enough to Red that if he wanted to he could just take it. Without a warning Red quickly grabbed the bottle and downed the liquid like he had just been rescued from the desert making him cough as he had swallowed it down too quick for his body to catch fully up but so far kept it all down.  

Red sighed, shifted and fell back into Sans as he felt his stomach excepting the sludge and keeping still; Sans arms snaked carefully around Red and very gently were laid on his stomach. Sans looked at the other bottles of green sludge sitting next to him on the tiled floor of their bathroom and did a mental mark of how many of them were left if Red needed another one, before he placed a gentle kiss to Red´s vertebra and snuggle close.

“ No flips? Is it safe to move to the bed our couch so you can rest?” Sans only wanted Red to be comfortable and if he needed to he would move mount Ebbot to make that happen.

“ No flips”, Red answered with a small voice and did a double check; his stomach was currently calm. “ If you can help me to the bed that be great, all the puking has drained me for the energy I had.”

With a bit of magic Sans helped Red to their bedroom and tucked the gruff skeleton in under Red´s favorite blanket; that birthday present had been a hit. When Red was comfortably tucked in Sans made a move to leave him alone to rest but he felt something tug on the back of his hoodie; smiling Sans crawled over Red´s legs to lay down behind him and cuddle close to his love.


End file.
